


Peter runs late

by LuckyFireFry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Midnight rendezvous, PeterFeliciaWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyFireFry/pseuds/LuckyFireFry
Summary: This is for Peter/Felicia week. In which, Peter is late for a date and hopes Felicia has mercy on him.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Web of Worlds





	Peter runs late

**Author's Note:**

> I went with something a bit more fluffy than most might have. I figured there was enough sexy stuff for these two. I wanted to do something lighter.

Peter Parker could sense that the end was near. No matter how hard he ran his death was swiftly approaching with each passing second. His legs burned, his lungs ached, but his barely normal pace didn’t falter. 

He barely even apologized to the old lady he jumped over. Normally he would but what was an old lady even doing out this late in New York and why was she picking something off the ground in New York that was honestly the worst idea ever. 

His goal was in sight. He nearly sprinted past the fancy glass doors. The door man stifled a laugh as he slid to a stop. “Late Mr. Parker?” He asked as he opened the door for the winded man.

Peter's answer was some kind of girdle noise between a groan and a sigh. He didn’t need his enhanced hearing to hear the doorman laugh at him the second the door closed. Peter didn’t wave to the receptionist. He just made a beeline for the elevator. He hit the button so many times it probably should have broken. However, it would seem the buildings owners had invested in much stronger buttons after Peter broke them the last half dozen times. 

Finally the elevator came. Soon he was zooming up to the top floor. Despite the elevator going a fairly decent pace he couldn’t help but regret not taking the stairs. If they didn’t have cameras on every landing he would have just jumped his way up. It probably would have been way faster. 

Finally the doors opened with an insultingly pleasant ding. Before they even fully opened Peter was through them with the pizza box in his hand barely surviving the hasty departure. He jogged into the high rise apartment to find the sight he feared most. 

Felicia Hardy in sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt, and her hair up in a bun with no makeup on. She was sitting in what she liked to call her “Dramatic bitch” chair on the account of it able to spin around. Which she did the second he entered the door way of the living room. In her right hand was a bottle of wine. In her left hand was a Switch.

“You’re an hour late for Mario Party.” 

“I know.” 

“This date night was your idea.”

_ “I know.” _

“Do you honestly think pizza will save you?”

“......It’s from the one you really like in Harlem?”

Felicia raised one brow, “What were you doing in Harlem?”

“Might have helped Luke with a small drug ring thing.” A pause, then, “And might have had to chase a couple of guys.” Another brief pause, “And then the line was really long.” 

Felicia set down her wine and video game system. THe lack of force behind either of them gave Peter a small hope he may yet survive the night. Then Felicia approached him much like a lioness approaches her target. His hope died just as swiftly as it came. 

While looking deep into Peter's eyes to silently convey how fucked he was, and not in the fun way, she took the pizza box from him. Still not taking her eyes from his she opened it and took a piece out. Somehow in an act that inspired some fear and awe in Peter she took a bite out of the piece still without blinking or breaking eye contact. 

“It’s still warm. You’re in less shit than before.” 

“Yes.” Peter whispered to himself triumphantly. 

“But you’re still playing as Yoshi as punishment though.”

A loud groan came from Peter as Felicia strutted away with the pizza. “But Yoshi’s dice sucks.”

Felicia turned on her heel. “Am I hearing Hammer Bro?”

Peter shut up after that. 

One hour later Peter had lost horribly to Felicia. He didn’t really mind though cause the game had only lasted thirty minutes. The serial killer documentary, however, had knocked Felicia out. She was currently sleeping cuddled into him on the couch. The sight of her drooling ever so slightly onto his bare chest both warmed the heart and slightly disgusted him. 

He loved relaxed nights like this almost more than their more exciting nights.


End file.
